nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Congressperson Order
I will add mine later on this day. 06:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'll add mine too. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::They all got a name now. The pages will follow. 07:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) IGP turns UNS It is always nice to pick the fruits of the seeds you planted. What proverbial chaos is that? Anyway, I kinda like those guys are in Congress. It makes things much... spicier? We shouldn't place any of them next to miss Munson though, she's a little scared. 08:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm spicin' things up big time, Yuri. Look at my congress people, especially the latest addition to the team. The Master's Voice 08:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::She has a German-sounding name and looks like she prefers to be addressed as 'mistress Reinhardt'. Even I am scared of her! 08:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::As you should be, she always carries her whip with her... based her on Helga from 'Allo 'Allo! The Master's Voice 08:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Were so close!!! Only two congressmen left. I would like to form a coalition but we don't know! Check out my coalition side page for more talks on the progressive coalition! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :We don't get a majority with all the socialist/liberal/progressive parties? I would be very surprised if that is what the 'two seats' refer to. 15:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow now that i re-read thar it could be taken out of context What i ment was there's two people left who haven't filled out the form. We have a majority! The Progressive Caucus will have at least 55 seats! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Don't take the blame on you, probably a combination of the message being send over internet (thus lacking gestures, intonation, etc.) plus the fact that English is not my native language. 07:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) PCP MOTC I highjacked existing figures that were created in the past and not yet affiliated with any party. I picked a nice bunch I believe, people who contribute to the image of the PCP: an educated guy, a businessman, a bank employee, people with different backgrounds but more or less comparable ideas. If I highjacked one of your creations and you don't want them to get involved in politics please notify me so I can pick someone else. Aged youngman 11:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also Marcus why did you include Bale on you list? Like I wouldn't elect my own party head into Congress? :p Aged youngman 11:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay do you want him? You can have him, i'll just choose another CPL.nm person. Ummm if you want we'd love it if you joined our progressive coalition! The more seats the better. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :He seemed to have found a replacement so no need in swapping, right? Though perhaps it would be nice to have all PCP'ers in one 'camp' too. 14:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) UNS has one extra congressperson Title says all. You are supposed to have 6 and yourself, TMV, so you need to remove one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :One? Hmmm, okay... Which one shall I remove? The Master's Voice 17:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd recommend I. G. La Blaca. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, maybe throw in another girl? I must admit they're much easier on the eye. The Master's Voice 19:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, please don't make them famous actresses. Famous actresses generally don't randomly become a politician, instead they continue their acting careers. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::True. Famous actors, on the other hand... The Master's Voice 20:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Famous actors tend to become the billboard for real politicians, often those with shady messages that are hard to sell without a nice face. In other words: Reagan was an instrument to a bunch of corporate advocates of neoliberalism. His advisors were more of instructors telling him what his opinion must be. 06:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Reagan may have been more or less a puppet, but his owners didn't really have him on the lease. He was known for his inappropriate remarks, after all. Like the one about the "Evil Empire" (which I loved, by the way ). Was this senility or just his stage persona? I'll go for the first option. The Master's Voice 08:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) NPO Where are the 3 NPO members? Bucurestean 20:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Belive it or not my old friend...I am sorta on the front of Oceana Progressive nationalism. It's now a economic progressive christian oceana nationalist party. Do you like...? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It is in accordance with what the pope last said on our economy: it should be about people, not profit. 07:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Rebel, rebel When the Civil War is over, we will see some changes to Congress. Maybe it'd be good to give it a think already. TMV will die (and leave?), but I'd hate to see the UNS dropping out of Congress. A second thought is directed at Daesu: if the conservative-progressive party you're in would come to a split, you may always help some local politicians too Congress. They're liberals and all in for Kings. 06:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :The UNS will remain in congress even with me gone, I already made that clear. Another character will simply take over. I may even allow someone else to vote as the UNS on proposals if they wish to do so. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to hear they will stay with us at least until the next elections. I'd love to take them over, but I know I will just use them as puppets for my communist ideals. They might be safer elsewhere. 06:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I really don't mind, Yuri. You initially created the party rather seriously, as a mildened version of the IGP. Still, they basically stand for everything you detest, and you are also the creator of the article and party, and of the guy who is still the leader (I never officially became the leader). It makes sense that you would be the one to keep the UNS alive - I remember the speeches you dropped in the Pub from time to time in character as the UNS leader. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :True, but I doubt I have the strength to hold on to their principles when I really need some extra votes. If they are at the brink of disappearing I will save them, but other solutions should be looked into first. 06:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, Kunarian is also willing to take over and use our votes. However, I want to be absolutely sure that whoever takes over my congress seats does so as the UNS, and doesn't merge them with another party or just drop them altogether. That happened to the LCP back in 2010 and I wouldn't want that to happen here. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, if he promises to stick to the UNS ideals I see no harm in it. Besides, if he ever tried anything funny I'd just re-found the party. 06:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't like what Marcus wants to do to Dae-su. He's described that Dae-su is more of a supporter of HAMR, not the leader or head rebel or anything, and I don't want the PCP to eject him, because that ideologically important party is low on members. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Changes list Are we gonna have like a party list change graph, like for example, The NPO had 3 members which i all used but now they have 0. Also about the congressional chart i could make that too. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. It would be interesting to see it over history. There is a graph like this for the UK, too. Maybe we can say the PNO (Oos's Oceana nationalist party) and NPO merged. Daembrales 17:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, do i need to add anything here? Daembrales 17:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, the NPO is a leftist party, while the PNO is a rightist one. The only thing they agree on is Oceana nationalism. And no, you don't need to add anything. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they hardly share anything. PNO is not only nationalist, it's also separatist, which is something NPO has distanced itself from. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah will now the NPO is left with nothing sooo. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, most of their points have been reached already I think. The Oceana language is being protected, it is being taught at schools etc. CCPL and others will guarantee that no-one's touching that, so probably most of them could happily switch to Labour. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ben Opat Ben Opat is inactive. As I am in his list can I take over the seats? Bart K (talk) 09:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether you can take over all of his seats, but you can surely take the one which holds your name. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi gave one of his seats to Masterire. 77topaz (talk) 02:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I know, but because Masterire is inactive (he just comes on to advertise Ceol), I decided to not do it. If Chris would still like to, that's fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) List The list is archived already, so it could be deleted. Then we can see better who has added their congressmembers yet and who hasn't. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) True, I already archieved. And added mine so i'll delete the rest... Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ....the order before it was empty?!?! The page musta not loaded, fast enough...sorry lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Labour/NPO Fine. It's quite odd and unrealistic (read about CSU and CDU in Germany), though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oos or Semyon, can you archive this to make space for the NCO for the new elections? 77topaz (talk) 21:13, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :I could :o --OuWTB 13:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Oos or Semyon, could you add a list of the whole Congress? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::What list? :P --OuWTB 09:02, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::The bulleted list that the congresspeople are listed on, for each user. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) C'mon, people! This list needs to be completed. :P As for Martijn's seats, I think they should be divided between the LMP, the RMP and maybe some independents or one of the small Oceana parties. 77topaz (talk) 19:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'll contact him. --OuWTB 14:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Should this be updated for the 2014 Second Congress, or is that not necessary? 77topaz (talk) 06:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Formally, this is still the composition of Congress I guess. --OuWTB 09:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) There was some debate regarding the results of the 2014 election. It seems to me that it's not possible to discuss such a thing until this page was completed, so I did so. I used already-existing people for all gaps, with the exception of one RMP person, Traian Antonescu. If there are any objections, mention them, though I suspect the failure to fill in the page for a year indicates apathy among most users. --Semyon 17:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I can't imagine anyone having an issue with this... it'll probably all change anyway after the elections :/ Frijoles333 TALK 17:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd like to have a few people give SLP and PL a few seats to maintain realism, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::TM, I would suggest stealing 4kant and Martijn's seats for that purpose. --Semyon 18:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Larry Williams is listed twice (in both Oos and Sunkist's lists). 77topaz (talk) 05:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Then there are two Larry Williamses :o --OuWTB 14:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::They should probably have different articles then. :o --Semyon 14:31, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably :o --OuWTB 14:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RMP I'd rather have them dead. There are no longer any Romanians active, and the total number of Romanians in Oshenna has been dropping. Therefore, I suggest one seat goes to MCP, and one to LMP. --OuWTB 20:09, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead and change it. --Semyon 20:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) There weren't any users in RMP even when there were Romanians (Bucu is the only one I can think of off the top of my head), so I'm not sure why that would make that much of a difference. I mean, there aren't any active users in MCP anymore since Bart left (he even tried to dissolve the party), but we're still including MCP, so why shouldn't we include RMP? 77topaz (talk) 20:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'd like two in MCP if possible. Maybe we should say RMP merged in LMP to make a combined minority interests party (while keeping the traditional LMP name)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Then we should be calling them the LRMP or just the MP (Minority Party). :P 77topaz (talk) 20:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) It would require us to come up with new names though, I think one to LMP (four in total) and one to MCP (two in total) will also better reflect the coming election results as I forecast them. RMP never had more than one seat and with a falling population figure, it only makes sense for them to disappear. And indeed, RMP and LMP have practically the same party program, though with a slight difference in focus. --OuWTB 20:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps the RMP, foreseeing electoral failure, did not stand and endorsed LMP. --Semyon 20:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that's well possible :) --OuWTB 20:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, maybe since Adlibita is rather inactive, some Romanians from there would move to Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) That's not reflected in the demographics. They better move to Romania, which is way closer and requires less adapting. --OuWTB 20:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) @Demographics: You're the one who decides what the demographics are (for Oceana at least). :P @Romania: Romania isn't a wikination, though. :/ 77topaz (talk) 20:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, an idea (which I've already talked about in chat): the OOC inactivity in Adlibita could perhaps translate to IC unemployment and instability. I could envision a lot of disillusioned youth moving overseas, and some would go to Lovia, as it is the wikination with the most Romanians next to Adlibita itself. This would cause a political split between the younger generation and the older, more conservative population, which are according to Oos's demographics declining in number. The RMP could end up as a more progressive party as a result, more similar to NPO and PNO than LMP and OSB. 77topaz (talk) 22:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) It's a possibility :o --OuWTB 04:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Translation: Oos doesn't really like the idea, but doesn't care enough to stop you if you implement it. --Semyon 11:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes :P --OuWTB 14:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Oppose http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/National_Congressperson_Order?curid=13565&diff=181387&oldid=181386 Bart added his characters himself, so you should discuss it with him first. --OuWTB 09:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Reverted per http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bart_K#NCO_change. --OuWTB 13:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) 8 seats for KNPO Can I just name fictional people as the congressmen/women? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:44, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Everyone in Lovia is fictional. :P It's entirely up to you who you list as your congresspeople. 77topaz (talk) 21:55, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I urge everyone elected to fill in his NCO! Bart K (talk) 08:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 13:04, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :: I really wish you would say something meaningful instead. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:43, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, Oos's ":o"s can have a wide range of meanings, including no meaning at all. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:02, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Bart, could you put in more MCP congressors instead of CCPL? MCP are cute and CCPL already has a huge amount. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with that. 77topaz (talk) 21:02, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Done. Although I hope that Martijn will take over my LMP person, as LMP is too big as it is. Bart K (talk) 15:33, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it would be good if Martijn gave some of his seats to other minor parties like RMP or PNO or OSB, etc. 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 17, 2017 (UTC)